kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Gugudan
gugudan (구구단) is an eight-member girl group under Jellyfish Entertainment. They debuted as nine on on June 28, 2016 and are Jellyfish's first girl group. Their name stands for 'multiplication table' in Korean, and represent the nine different charms of each member. History 'Pre-debut' In January 2016, members Nayoung, Sejeong, and Mina represented their company in survival reality show, Produce 101, and all three managed to make it to the finals together. In the end, only Sejeong and Mina were the only one to make it to the final lineup of I.O.I, debuting afterwards. '2016: Debut with ''Act.1 The Little Mermaid Despite early reports being denied of members Sejeong and Mina debuting in a three member girl group with Nayoung, it was stated that they will be part of Jellyfish Entertainment's first and new girl group.I.O.I′s Kim Sejeong and Kang Mina Confirmed for Jellyfish′s First Girl Group After multiple teasers, on June 17, the group's name was revealed.Jellyfish Finally Announces New Girl Group Name On June 28, the group officially debuted with Act.1 The Little Mermaid, with the title song "Wonderland". The song used the fairy tale of a mermaid as motif.Gugudan invite you to their theater in another debut film for 'The Little Mermaid'!구구단 데뷔, 머리부터 발끝까지 사랑스러운 소녀들 The next day, they announced their mascot, a cute blue fox-type creature named "Ggyu" who will deliver news about the group and connect to fans.gugudan Reveal Their First Reactions To Group Name And Introduce New Mascot On December 13, the group participated in Jellyfish Entertainment's yearly winter project, "Jelly Christmas 2016", ''with various senior label mates like VIXX and Seo In Guk. The title track, "Falling" (니가 내려와) was released.Update: Jellyfish Entertainment Announces Lineup For Upcoming “Jelly Christmas” Single '2017: Act.2 Narcissus and "Act.3 Chococo Factory" On January 20, it was reported that the group was set for a February comeback.Gugudan confirm February comeback date! On February 15, the group dropped their first teaser image for their upcoming comeback through their social media accounts. Their new album was titled Act.2 Narcissus, with the teaser image playing on the the theme of Narcissus from Greek mythology. While the group was originally scheduled to release their album and music video on February 28 at 12 a.m. KST, It was rescheduled to be released on February 27 at 6 p.m. KST after major Korean music sites will be undergoing a reform in how their charts are managed. After multiple teasers, on February 27, the album was released with the title song "A Girl Like Me".‘컴백’ 구구단, 미니 앨범 ‘나르시스(Act.2 Narcissus)’ 27일 공개 The album reinterpreted the term "Narcissism" to express a more positive message unique to the group, of loving ourselves as we are. The group used the 16th century Italian painting Narcissus by Caravaggio as a motif for the album. The title track is described as a song that appeals to the group's charms in a cute and confident way, to a guy that they have fallen in love with at first sight. The song was described as having an exciting beat and addictive lyrics. In Early October, it was announced that gugudan will be making a comeback as an eight-member group do to Soyee's leg injury and her taking a break from the group's activity's.Gugudan to make a comeback as 8 members The group's first single "Act.3 Chococo Factory" was released on November 8, 2017 with "Chococo" being used to promote the single. The title track was described to be an upbeat electro-pop song and was inspired by the story Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory ''with the music video growing more surreal as it progresses.Gugudan Serves Up Creepy Pop Confection in 'Willy Wonka'-Inspired 'Chococo' Video The M/V is filled with references to popular brand's like: M&M (named G&G in the video), Hershey’s Kisses (with the girl's even wearing hat's inspired by the candy and Hana advertising the treat to a fellow band-member Sejeong), Ferrero Rocher (here called Mimiro Rocher) and Sejeong later going Super Saiyan in reference to the popular anime series Dragon Ball. '2018: "Act.4 Cait Sith", Hyeyeon's departure and Act.5 New Action' On January 15, 2018, it was announced by Jellyfish Entertainment that the group will make a comeback with nine member's after Soyee's hiatus.[포토구구단 '롱패딩이 대세죠] On January 18 the single's title was confirmed to be "Act.4 Cait Sith" and from January 19–22, the group released teaser image's for the album and members. On January 24, released "Waltz A Cappella", a teaser video for the title track, "The Boots".[VIDEO gugudan(구구단) - 'The Boots' Waltz Acappella Title Preview - Twitter] The music video for "The Boots" was released on January 31, with the release of the single being pushed back a day due to schedule complication's.구구단 2nd SINGLE ALBUM Act.4 Cait Sith - Twitter The song is about being yourself and loving who you are. On May 17, Jellyfish stated that Hyeyeon would be taking a break from activities due to health concerns.gugudan’s Hyeyeon Taking Break From All Activities Due To Health Concerns On October 25, it was announced that she would be leaving the group but would continue to be signed under Jellyfish.Hyeyeon Pens Heartfelt Letter To Fans About Her Departure From gugudan gugudan made their debut in Japan with the release of ''Stand By on September 19. On September 21, the group held their debut showcase and fanmeeting titled Gugudan 1st Showcase ＆ Fanmeeting "Dear Friend" in Tokyo, Japan at Tokyo Akasaka Blitz.구구단, 日 단독 쇼케이스 개최… 첫 단독 팬미팅까지 On October 27, gugudan announced that they will make their first comeback in nine-month's with their third EP ''Act.5 New Action'''' on November 7. On October 28, the first series of individual teaser's was released followed by the second batch the following day. On October 30 the album's packaging and track list was released. The album's Highlight Medley was released on November 2. The final third series of teaser images (this time for the album's title track "Not That Type") was released on November 4.Update: gugudan Drops Fierce New MV Spoiler Photos For “Not That Type” Members Sub-units * gugudan OGUOGU * gugudan SEMINA Discography Mini albums * ''Act.1 The Little Mermaid (2016) * Act.2 Narcissus (2017) * Act.5 New Action (2018) Single albums * "Act.3 Chococo Factory" (2017) * "Act.4 Cait Sith" (2018) Collaborations * "Jelly Box Jelly Christmas 2016" (2016) * "Story About : Some, One Month Episode 5" (2017) OSTs * "School 2017 OST Part.1" (2017) * "20th Century Boy and Girl OST Part.2" (2017) Trivia * Was known as gx9 prior to their official name announcement. Gallery Promotional Gugudan debut group photo.png|''Act.1 The Little Mermaid'' (1) Act_1_The_Little_Mermaid_(2).png|''Act.1 The Little Mermaid'' (2) Gugudan Act 2 Narcissus promo photo 2.png|''Act.2 Narcissus'' (1) Gugudan Act 2 Narcissus Offical Comeback Photo.png|''Act.2 Narcissus'' (2) Gugudan Act.3 Chococo Factory group photo.png|"Act.3 Chococo Factory" Gugudan Act.4 Cait Sith group promo photo.png|"Act.4 Cait Sith" Gugudan Act5 New Action group promo photo.png|''Act.5 New Action'' (1) Gugudan Act5 New Action group promo photo 2.png|''Act.5 New Action'' (2) Gugudan Act5 New Action group promo photo (3).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (3) References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo Category:Jellyfish Entertainment Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2016 debuts Category:Gugudan